Protecting her
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: He looked after her through everything. Now, 20 years later. He wants to find her again. Not sure whether to make this a multi-chap fic. So please R&R. XX Co-written with Chawmpy-bot
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognise. XXX**

Another crack of lightning sounded through the air.

17 year old G Callen slept soundly in his bed. The sheets which covered him when hr fell asleep, now lay abandoned down the bottom of his bed.

The thunder boomed through the air.

It was a summer storm.

The kind he loved. When the day was hot and sticky, just for the nights to be full of cold, wet rain.  
He let out a long sigh in his sleep as he turned over.

The sound of his door creeking open made him wake "G" A small voice asked from the doorway.

G sat up in his bed and looked at the 14 year old girl who was hugging an oversized wombat in her arms.

"What's the matter Aimee?" He said sleeply. He looked over the younger girl. Her short brown hair pulled in different directions, her pyjama shirt came to below her knees, tears streaked her cheeks.  
Almost imediently, G knew what had happened to her "He did it again didn't he?"

Aimee nodded and walked further into his room cautiously "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She whispered to him, wiping away her tears.

He loved how she was so brave, she wouldn't cry in front of people; she wanted them to know she was as grown up as the rest of them. G nodded and grabbed his covers from the bottom of the bed, he was happy to know she at least trusted him "Of course you can Aim"

He watched as her bare feet padded across the floorboards and climbed into his single bed with him.

It was going to be crowded in there tonight. But he didn't care, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him "I'll protect you Aimee. I promise. And the second I turn eighteen, it's going to be you and me. I'm kidnapping you" He let out a soft laugh.

Aimee giggled slightly and moved closer to the male "And we'll get out of this deadbeat town. And we'll start fresh. Leave all this behind us"  
G placed a soft kiss into the girl's hair and continued talking until she fell asleep.

"I may not be able to look after you the way you deserve Aimee" He whispered to her sleeping form "But I'll always be here to protect you"

---

20 years later, G sat at the oak table; watching his team mates, Kensi, Sam, Dom and Nate argue over something.

He just sat there smiling as he pulled out his wallet and examined the photo.  
Him and Aimee.

Her hair had small plates in it as he sat on her lap, his arms still wrapped around her waist.  
Protecting her.

G smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Eric. Can you do me a huge favour?"

He waited for a bit while Eric answered.

"I need you to look someone up for me.....Their name's Aimee Thompson"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**XXX  
Please read and review as I love them. X  
I don't own anything you recognise.**

_"Echo 1. Confirm you have visual_" The voice echoed through their ear piece.

They moved their sniper so their scope was directly in line with the balding man "I have visual Bravo1" They once again rearranged their scope so there was a better view.  
"_On my count Echo 1_" The voice said.

They swallowed deep and their heart began to pump faster and faster  
"_Whenever you're ready Echo 1_"  
So they pulled the trigger.  
The bullet made a small bang and sliced through the man's head

They looked up as the air filled with silence "Bravo 1. Job's done" They stood up and dismantled the gun. Placing it back into the sports bag and walking away.

G smiled at Eric as the techie came up with the girl he was looking for "Thanks Eric..." He drifted off as the screeen went black.  
"What just happened?" He asked, walking around to Eric and peeking over his soulder.  
Eric shook his head "Someone doesn't want us looking at her file....We don't have clearance"He mumbled. G's eyebrows furrowed "How do we not have clearance? We're OSP. We get clearance to everything" He stated.

Eric breathed out "What kind of people did you knock around with when you were a kid G?" He smartly remarked.  
G had all his right to hit the younger man then and there. Aimee wasn't just any person. She was the girl he swore to protect.

But she left before he had the chance to take her away from it all.  
From that bastard of a foster father who took it up as his responsibility to sexually assult her every night.

"_Where is she?" G growled at the slightly large man as he stumbled in the doorway.  
The man smiled a toothy grin "Where's who?" He slurred.  
G was slowly loosing his temper "If you have hurt her in any way...." He had done everything he was supposed too. He got a house full of furniture and even a job. With the help of his new mentor Jethro Gibbs._

_"I haven't hurt her! She ran away" The man wobbled slightly.  
G felt his heart stop for a moment "What'd you mean she ran away"  
The man shrugged "She just up and went one day. Can't say I was really bothered....One less mouth too feed"_

_G felt all his anger pent up in his chest. He walked__ over and shoved the man into the wall. Staring at his green eyes, he gave his old foster father a disgusted look and pushed off him "You're not even worth it" He snalrled before walking away._

G watched Eric try and hack around the firewall "I don't know what's happening...No no no no no no" He started a small string of curse words before his computer crashed "This isn't good......"  
He was once again cut off by Hetty walking into the room and glaring at the two men "Why doesn't this suprise me that when every computer in the building freezes up, either one or both of you are in here?"

G and Eric shot each other a look "We were looking for someone and the computer locked us out" G said cooly.  
Hetty eyed the taller man "And who were you looking up Mr. Callen?"  
"An old friend of mine"

"And their name is??" Hetty continued.  
G raised an eyebrow at her "Aimee Thompson"  
Hetty's eyes widened on recognsion "I know who that is. We've met a few times. Board meetings. Why didn't you just ask for her number Mr. Callen. I'm sure I have it here somewhere" She motioned for him to follow her.

G looked back at Eric before following the smaller woman "So how do you know Aim?" He asked, curiousity over powering him.  
"Miss. Thompson is a sniper for MI5 now. G you need to know...." She pulled out her phone book and went through it "....She may nbot be the same person you remember from your day"

She showed G the number and gave him her office phone "Are you going to call her or not?"  
G felt his breathing speed up as he remembered her smell growing up, always some sort of flowers. The smell he always brought her when he could.  
"Yeah" He grabbed the phone and dialled the English number.

He waited as the phone rang.

And waited...

And waited...

Until someone answered "Hello?" She asked in a sweet English accent.  
"Is this Aimee Thompson?" He asked as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah. Who's this?" She asked.

"It's G Callen. We used too...." He was cut off by the woman on the other end.

"....Be in the same foster home....You....You looked after me....When no one else would"

G felt his heart pound faster in his chest as he heard how she spoke of him. Full of awe.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out into the sunlight of Los Angeles. _Los Angeles!_ I grinned, excited by my trip to the sunny city of Cali. I set my luggage on the ground next to me and set my hands on my hips. I had always wanted to come here, see the city of the stars.

Excitement and happiness bubbled in me and I couldn't help but to laugh. I was _so… different_ than the UK to say the least. I was finally able to come here, even if it was by assignment only, but I planned on making the best of my time here.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a man with short, cropped black hair and dark brown, nearly black eyes.

"Hurry up and get the rental already! I want to get done with checking in ASAP so we can start sightseeing!" I bounced on my toes slightly, most likely looking like a child on Christmas.

Danny laughed and set a hand on the top of my head. "Okay, okay, calm down, kiddo. We'll get going right now."

I scowled at my nickname. Just because I looked short compared to his buff six-foot-one tall body, doesn't mean that I was a little kid. I was five-foot-seven for crying out loud.

Danny laughed at the look on my face, and opened the door of the taxi he hailed for me. I immediately forgot about being annoyed and eagerly got into the car, looking out the window as we drove away from LAX. I watched as we drove on and on, until we finally caught sight of the beach.

I smiled as I looked onto the Pacific. I could see the difference between this sparkling ocean and the Atlantic. Or maybe it was just my hopelessness about being in a new place.

I sat in the taxi cab, dozing as I let the scenery sink in. Danny had to snap me out of it.

"Aims! We're here!"

I turned to look at my partner, and quickly followed him out of the taxi. I scrambled out, excited to see more of L.A. Looking around, I was surprised to be meet by a mere residential neighborhood.

"Uhm… Where's the headquarters?" I asked, looking around. I had been expecting a large office building, perhaps with a large sign saying 'NCIS: Los Angeles Department,' or something like that.

Danny chuckled, reading my mind. "They have to stay conspicuous, Aimee. They _are_ OSP after all. No large signs announcing, 'NCIS: Office of Special Projects right here!'"

I mouthed a silent _oh_, and wondered how Danny knew exactly what I was thinking. I grinned though, as Danny said that the office was right around the corner. I was giddy, I'm not sure if it was from the jetlag or just the change of scenery.

I followed Danny into a driveway, narrowing my eyes in confusion as I saw the sign indicating that the building we were about to enter was closed for safety reasons.

"NCIS sure is smart," I whispered into Danny's ear, smiling. I received a chuckle from him as he opened the front door.

I walked into a large, Mexican-inspired room. We walked through a hall, which hosted many doors that led to different rooms. To the left was a small room fenced off from everything else by a welded frame. Four desks sat in it, only two of the occupied at the moment.

"Ah, Ms. Thompson, Mr. Murrey. I'm glad to see that you have made it here safely." I looked towards the stairs to see a small, brown haired woman with large glasses walking down them.

"Hetty!" I rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I've been doing fine. And you? How have you been?" Hetty gave me a knowing look.

I gave her a small smile. "I've actually been doing very well."

"Although I've had to keep her out of trouble." Danny leaned over and elbowed me in the ribs, winking. I merely laughed and shoved him off.

Hetty smiled at us, and turned toward the desks and motioned towards one of the men.

"Sam, this is Aimee Thompson and Daniel Murrey. Aimme, Daniel, this is Sam Hanna, he'll show you around for now." She turned and began to walk towards her office. "I leave them in your capable hands, Mr. Hanna."

Sam turned to us, and nodded, holding out his hand. Danny immediately took it with a "Call me Danny" and a grin.

Sam then turned to me and I gave him a small smile. He was tall, slightly shorter than Danny. He was bald, and extremely well-built. I could immediately tell her was once a SEAL.

"So you guys ever been to LA?" Sam asked. I shrank behind Danny slightly and shook my head.

"It's our first time." Danny answered for us, keeping his arm close to me. It was a small gesture, but it put me to ease slightly. He had to do this around everyone we didn't know well.

"Well, maybe after I get off of work, I can show give you guys a tour of the city," Sam offered. He seemed nice enough, and I smiled shyly at him.

"Sounds good," Danny grinned, making immediate friends already. I couldn't understand how he was able to be so open with someone so quickly. I would never be able to do that, it took me forever to become as close with Danny as we were now.

"Sam, Vance wants us in MTAC in fifteen minutes." I looked up to see a man with glasses and short brown hair standing on the second floor next to the railings. He was wearing a button up shirt and green kakis.

Sam motioned for us to follow him. "Vance will probably want to know that you guys got here alright."

We followed him up the stairs and into a large, dark room with large monitors on the walls. I felt eyes on me as I walked up the stairs, and turned to find a man staring at me. He had just entered through the doors and had short, darks hair, blue eyes, and a five 'o'clock shadow. He was looking up straight at me, eyes wide. I shrank slightly into Danny's side and attempted to ignore the man. Something deep in my mind stirred, but I shoved it away.

This man was familiar, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know why.

I leaned against the counter in MTAC and leaned my head back. I was getting a bit tired, the plane trip catching up to me. I rested my head on Danny's shoulder, not really listening to the tech boy, Sam introduced him as Eric, as he explained something to the only other female agent in the room Kensi. I could already tell that I would mostly likely like her. She was pretty with long brown hair and large, round eyes. She was tough, as we all had to be to make it as female undercover agents.

Sam turned to the door as it opened and someone walked in. "Ah, there you are, G. Meet Danny Murrey and-"

"Aimee Thompson."

I slowly turned around, and faced the man I had seen before. I felt Danny move slightly closer towards me, predicting my anxiety of this man knowing who I was.

I looked at him, his strikingly blue eyes. I immediately knew where I remembered them from. Unwillingly, I remembered, bring forth unwanted emotions.

"G," I breathed.

I walked towards him, and he watched me intently. _G._ He still knew me, I could tell by his body language that he still remembered how I might react at the sight of him. _G._ The one who was always there for me. _G._ But then he wasn't. _G…_

I reached up a hand tenderly, fighting with myself. I finally lowered my hands, deciding against placing my hand on his cheek. I still didn't believe that he was really here. _G Callen_. My heart jerked erratically from the sight of him, making my chest hurt.

I breathed deeply, and closed my eyes. I tried to keep my composure, fortunately succeeding. I thought I would never hear from him again, and after years, I hoped I wouldn't. I knew he would bring back up pain, especially after letting me down like he did. Yet here he was. And somehow, for some unknown reason to me, I was slightly glad he showed back up in my life.

I shut my eyes closed, trying to rid myself of these emotions. Too many were flooding through my system, overwhelming me. I finally settled on one action to do and opened my eyes.

I looked at G, drinking in his facial features. I may regret it later, but I hungrily began to remember every aspect of his face, and began to commit him to my memory. I could just put him in the corners of my mind and cover him up with other memories later on if I needed to.

I cocked my arm back, and my fist flew through the air, making contact with his face. He stumbled back slightly, clutching his bruised jaw. Not bothering to see how else he reacted, I turned on my heel and walked back to Danny.

"I think a tour of L.A. would be nice, Sam," I smiled at Sam as I walked towards Danny. He raised his eyebrows, and let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"What'd you do this time, G?"

I smiled to myself, something that Danny caught. He grinned at me, knowing that it was good to get that out of my system. Even though it helped in one way, it made my heart heavy to know that I had just hurt him. My protector.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! All I can say is thank god for blackberry  
**

**And Yes Selly, you did live up to my expectations.**

OMG! How hot is it in Australia today??? I'm sitting at the laptop with sweat pouring down my forehead....Even though the fan's on!!!!!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________

I couldn't help the small smirk that formed on my face the next morning as I saw the small buise I left on G's jaw.  
His head was so far down I could have swore he was almost trying to swim in his morning cup of coffee.  
Danny and I waslked past his desk and over to Hetty who was discussing something with team psychologist Nate Getz.

"Miss Thompson, I was wondering if you had gotten in touch with DI Haysom yet?" The smaller woman asked as she turned around from Nate to face us.  
Slowly, I shook my head "Not yet. She asked us to get in contact with her as soon as we have a lead on the wereabouts of Jaymie Bowden" I said it as though I had said it a million times before. Well I suppose I had.

I looked over as Sam, a flash of recognision crossed his face "Why are we looking for him?" He asked defensively. I shot Danny a look of pleading, hoping that with my eyes, he could see that I really didn't want to explain what happened. But hey, that was obviously too much to ask.  
"He's wanted for first degree murder" I said sinply. Danny placed a small hand on my shoulder in comfort.

The sound of my partner's blood curdling scream echoed though my head.  
"As soon as we find him, we're extraditing him back to the UK" Danny finished for him, removing his hand from my shoulder.  
I swallowed deep and looked up at Sam "Why? Do you know him?" I asked as I placed my nds on my hips and stared boldly at the ex-SEAL.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I do. And he wouldn't murder anyone. He's as straight as they come" Sam explained to me. I clenched and un-clenched my hands by my side. Angrily, I took a step forward. I don't even know why I'm so angry, maybe it was because this guy was defending the guy who I watched kill my partner "Try telling that to DC Max Mason" I growled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw G stand up and walk over to us. His eyes full of sympathy for me. I looked away; that was the last thing I needed, _his_ sympathy. The sympathy of someone who had left me in the hands of a monster.  
Who left me and never came back for me.

Sam gave a short nod and a 'sorry' and backed down. I could feel my throat constrict as the tears started to well up in my eyes; but I roughly brushed them away and turned around "I'm going to go inform DI Haysom about our situation" I mumbled as I went to walk away, up the stairs which led up to MTAC.

"Aimee" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back around. I came face to face with G. His blue eyes showed every emotion I assumed he could never speak to me.  
"What'd you want G?" I wasn't in the mood for his shit at the moment; I was hot, tired, emotionally unstable and all I wanted to do was to go back home. To MY home in the UK. Not in Los Angeles.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" I knew that he was also apologising for my childhood. For abandoning me.  
I nodded and slowly walked back down the stairs towards him "I waited and waited for you......Waited for you to keep your promise of taking me away" I whispered to him. The pain in his eyes was almost too much to bare. But I continued my rant; to let out all the things I wanted to say to him...Except one thing that I'm going to keep close to my chest.

"You left me there, you left me there with _him_. After you left....It got worse and worse until I couldn't do it anymore G. It was either leave of die. And I knew, because I was stuipd and naive enough to think, that you were going to come back to me" I swallowed the tears that were about to fall.  
G looked down at the ground "I wrote to you Aimee. Every day. Telling you that I was coming back, I had gotten a house, just for you; a job...Here" He drifted off as he looked up at me "I suppose you never got the letter's huh?"

It was my turn to look away, G gave one more sigh and walked away.  
Way to make me feel like a real bitch G.  
I turned around and made my way back up the stairs. I suppose there was more for me to sort out here then just the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by Chawmpy-bot.**

She owns Danny; I own Aimee. The rest belongs to whoever made NCIS: LA. xox

"Let's go," I whined, tugging childishly on Danny's shirt. The day had been slightly depressing so far, so I was naturally itching to get my mind off it. Even after all these years, I wasn't exactly ready, mentally, to move on from tragic things like this. It was devastating.

Danny looked down, sending me a small smile. I could tell he wanted to get out of this building as much as I wanted to.

"Alright, alright," Danny caved, and I smiled victoriously.

"Yes!" I giggled, twirling in a circle like a child. Really, who _wouldn't_ be excited about getting a tour of LA?

"Hey, Sam?" Danny walked over to the ex SEAL, me trailing behind him.

"What's up?" Sam looked over towards us, standing from his seat near Callen. I slightly hid my small body behind Danny's tall frame.

"We were just wondering if we could take you up on that tour of LA," Danny stated simply.

Sam smiled, and looked down at me. "Sure, my break is in about ten minutes."

I gave him a small smile as Danny nodded, placing an arm on my shoulder and guiding me outside.

"Where do you think we'll go?" I asked him, leaning against Sam's car.

"Calm down, Aims." Danny chuckled. "I'm not sure, but wouldn't you rather have it a surprise?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing tone. "You know very well that I don't like surprises."

Danny sighed, shaking his head. "I know, I know. So where do you think you would want to go?"

"The Disney Concert Hall." I told him immediately. He sent me an odd look and I shrugged. "I've seen a bunch of pictures and heard a lot about it. It looks interesting. And of course the Grauman's."

Danny laughed, looking up as Sam walked over to us.

"So, any idea where you want to go to?"

"Disney Concert Hall!" I told Sam at the same time that Danny cried out, "Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles!"

We glared playfully at each other. I didn't give in until Danny finally sighed in defeat, looking away slightly. "Fine, she wins. Disney Concert Hall."

I grinned in success, just like I knew I would.

{|||}

"Mmmm! Now this is what I was talking about!" Danny grinned, not bothering to chew with his mouth closed.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "That's disgusting,"

He merely smiled, swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "Come one, Aim, you can't tell me that you weren't looking forward to this!"

I laughed at him, agreeing with him completely. Just like Danny had said we would, we went to the Concert Hall and all the theatres on Hollywood Blvd. It was perfect, Sam was a great tour guide, and I never knew there were so many interesting things in Los Angeles.

"I guess so. We don't exactly eat chicken _and_ waffles for dinner in London."

Danny's eyes twinkled and he ruffled my hair. "Crazy American customs."

I laughed before turning to Sam.

"Thanks for all of this, Sam," I told him shyly. Danny nodded furiously in agreement, cheecks stuffed with chicken or waffles, maybe even both.

"It's no problem, especially for a friend of G's." He relied, leaning back in his chair. I gave him a small smile. I knew what was coming. He was bound to bring it up sooner or later.

"So… how exactly do you know Callen?" Sam asked as if it was nothing, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I sighed internally, knowing this was bound to come up. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it, it was probably best that I should, at least that's what my psychologist thought. It was hard to think about it, it hurt too much.

"Uh…" My heart gave a small tug as I thought of what to say.

"They lived in the same foster home as kids." Danny leaned across me, taking a fry from my basket. I swatted his hand away playfully, sending him a quick, grateful glance that I know he picked up.

Sam nodded, seeming to understand that I didn't exactly want to talk about it. I was thankful for that, I was starting to like Sam. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Our foster father… wasn't exactly the nicest guy around." I said quietly, not looking at Sam. "Callen was always watching out for me."

"That sounds like G." Sam chuckled. "Always trying to be the hero."

A small smile graced my lips, thinking of that simple statement. It was so very true. It was just in his nature to be protective of others, a fierce and loyal friend. But it was different with us, and we both silently knew it. It wasn't just the regular type of protectiveness he would show. With me, there always seemed to be something different.

"Yeah, he was my hero," I whispered serenely.

{|||}

I stood in the NCIS office, waiting impatiently for word on the agent from MI-5. We still had no idea who it was, and I was slightly nervous.

I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

I looked up into Danny's brown eyes. I could tell the hidden meaning to his words.

"Yeah, sure it will be," I sighed, looking away. Danny chuckled slightly, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You should go talk to him," Danny leaned down and whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, and he nodded towards a certain G Callen who was standing in the room with Sam.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"The ball is in your court, you know that." Danny told me.

"Fine," I growled, crossing my arms. "But not right now."

Danny chuckled. "Alright, but you will eventually."

He got up and gave me a small hug, placing a brotherly kiss on the top of my head.

"You'll be fine," he whispered in my ear before turning to walk away.

I watched him leave with a sigh as I contemplated what I had to do, and a movement caught my eye. It was G, and he was staring after Danny, a mixture of surprise and almost… anger in his eyes.

I sighed, getting up. I slowly walked over, knowing it was now time to put the ball back into play.

I stood in the office next to my partner, utterly bored. At least that was how I was trying to look. I wasn't bored in the least. My eyes continued to wander towards the beautiful, damaged girl that was currently standing with her partner. No matter how often I tried to tear my eyes away, they always seemed to find their way back to her. I finally gave in, resorting to my observation skills to merely look at her out of the corner of my eyes.

I watched her closely, seeing how similar she was to the last time I saw her. She still seemed to close herself off to most people, often wrapping her arms around her waist or shrinking against her body to make herself seem smaller.

But, as I watched her even more, she had also changed a lot. She wasn't the same small, scared girl she used to be. She was now a beautiful young woman. She had definitely gotten taller and well, _filled in,_ in all the right places. She was stronger now, she always had been, and she had to be for the line of work she was in.

As I saw her with her partner, though, I couldn't help but notice a significant difference. She allowed him to stand close, even hug her and ruffle her hair, something only I did. She almost clung to him, Sam introduced him as Danny, and she was nearly always with him. A slight anger and almost jealousy rose in my chest, thinking of how this man almost took my place. She seemed to be completely relaxed around him, another thing that would only happen when she was around me.

I soon had to look away though, and took up to glaring at the floor. He had just kissed her! _Kissed her!_ How could she have let him do that?! Sure it was just on the head but still! It was a kiss none the less!

I couldn't believe it; she had let someone get close to her. I thought that I was the only one. I glared at the ground; focusing all my will power on making sure I didn't walk right up to Danny and shoving him away from Aimee, maybe even giving him a good punch in the face. I didn't even notice the one girl I was thinking about walk up to me.

"G?"

I looked up, seeing Aimee standing there, looking at the ground. "Hey, Aim. What's up?"

"I wanted to- uh… apologize. It's just that, I never got any of those letters you promised to write, and all I could do was assume the worst…" She was beginning to ramble, and I could tell she was nervous.

I pulled her into a hug, and gently ran my fingers through her hair. "Shh… It's alright. I understand."

Aimee stiffened at first at the sudden contact, and I almost thought that she would push away. Instead, she quickly relaxed, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I tried, you know. I tried to wait. But I couldn't," She pulled away slightly, looking up at me. "It was horrible. The only thing that kept me going was the small hope I had that you would show up, or send me some sort of message. I waited and waited until it finally got too much, so I left."

She pulled away completely, and began to walk away. "The ball is in your possession now, G."

I watched her back as she walked away. I couldn't' help but to think of the hug we shared. In those few moments, she became my Aimee again.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. I have no idea what's going on with this because I haven't heard from Chawmpy-bot for a while; so I'm just going to write the next chapter anyways. XD  
Told in Aimee's POV.  
Xxx  
Michelle.**

I left him with those words.

_'The ball's in your possession now G.'_ And I turned around and walked away.  
As soon as his arms wrapped around my body; I felt as though I could have stayed there forever. In his arms. Feeling as though I was fifteen again and we were saying a tearful goodbye. Tearful on my behalf because I was left with _him._  
The man who was supposed to look after me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The sound of Danny's voice beside me shook me away from my thoughts.  
I gave him another one of my familiar smirks and rested my arm on the wooden desk "I think they're worth more then a penny Dan" I joked.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a two pence piece; placing it in front of me "Everything okay?" He asked, his voice full of the caring he had used on me so many times before.

"Yeah. Different. But okay. Anything on our missing agent?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject of me and a certain agent who, to my knowledge, was still upstairs.  
Danny always knew when I was trying to avoid a subject; because everytime I changed it, he gave me this look which said 'whenever you're ready' and followed my lead of a subject change "Nothing. It's almost as though they've vanished off the face of the planet"

I gave an eye roll "Well, it usually helps when your superiors let you know who's gone missing"

Danny placed a hand on my shoulder, immediately, I felt it un-tense "Look; you know the drill, when Sat-Nav is clear to have a chat, our bosses back home will give us a call. Until then…." He left the sentence hanging as he stood up from where he was kneeling next to me and walked over to Hetty's office.

I leaned back in the chair which was loaned to me for the duration of my stay at NCIS; my hands found their way easily to the back of my head as I looked up at the roof.  
"Aimee; you're coming with me" G's voice floated down the stairs which he was walking down.

I sat up and looked at him "Where're we going?" I asked, standing up and meeting him halfway across the floor.

"Sat-Nav said that we should go check out a Corporal Adam Davis. Thinks he may have the whereabouts of your agent. Speaking of which…" G pulled his keys out of his jean pocket and led me to where the door was "Why can't we know the identity of the missing?" He asked as we walked out into the cool afternoon air.

I let out a small sigh and looked at him, brushing my chocolate brown hair into a ponytail "Most likely because we're MI-5. _And_…..We're above the government. So his identity get's out, he can kiss his job farewell"

"What do you do there? At MI-5?" G continued asking me questions; questions I knew he would ask, questions which I have been asked thousands of times before.  
I opened the passenger sat door and climbed in, waiting for G to do the same on the driver's side "Intercepting terror cells, things like that. National security and all" I said simply. That was about as much as I was aloud to tell about my job. Sometimes I wanted to tell people about the real danger of the job, that at any moment, I could get killed.

But I suppose it was the same with NCIS agents.

The silence was overwhelming in the car; neither of us knew what to talk about. So, deciding to kill the silence, I turned on the radio on; nearly screaming at the car as soon as I heard the song which was playing.  
_"This is the last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eye so I know you know.  
I'm everywhere you want me to be…"  
_

As quickly as I turned it on, I turned it off. I could swear I saw G smile ever so slightly at this action.  
"So how's England treating you anyway?" He suddenly asked as he pulled onto the highway.

Grateful for the distraction, I looked out at the passing scenery "Cold. Like, uber cold. But it's fun. You know, London's crowded as you'd expect. Went to Australia last year" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Holiday?" G questioned, speeding up slightly.

I gave a snort "I wish" I said simply. Once again the silence filled the car; so I decided it was my turn to fill the silence "So Sam…You two seem _close_. Are you and he….."

G laughed "No. He's my best friend. Are you and Danny….Because you two seemed cozy back at the office" He retorted; turning his eyes back to the busy road.

"He's like my brother. He um….My first day, I screwed up majorly on this case they were working on. And um, he stuck up for me. Telling our boss that it was his fault because he shouldn't have let me do what I did" I stated, smiling slightly at the memory.

"And what did you do?" G asked me as he pulled off the highway and onto a small side street.

I blushed a scarlet colour and turned away "Nothing" I mumbled.

G laughed and continued to drive down the street "I remember, when you were…I think…Thirteen. And some kids at school were picking on you. So you came up to me when I came to get you after school and you were raging. You were pissed. And you told me about how you were going to punch them if they did it again. The next day, Gary…" I flinched at the name of our foster father "…Got a phone call from your school, saying how you placed one of the girls in hospital" He continued to laugh.

"That was the night you took a beating from him to protect me" I said quietly, resting my head against the window.

I could hear G's steady breathing "But it was worth it. I don't think I've ever been so proud of you then I was when I heard about what you did" He chuckled slightly "And I would have taken a million more beatings from him if it meant you were safe" He pulled up out the front of a house and looked at me; his ice-blue eyes piercing through my grey "I'm just sorry you had to put up with….."

I held up my hand, knowing exactly what he was going to say next "Please don't. Because you….You helped me a lot. Through everything. And I honestly don't think I could ever repay you for that" And with that, I stepped out of the car and walked up the driveway and towards Adam Davis' house.  
Behind me, I heard the car door slam shut. Meaning that G was about to come to stand beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating again! Yay!  
Still told in Aimee's POV.  
**

I walked back into the OSP office with G. There was a considerable amount of distance between us, yet I could still feel the warmth emitting from his body.  
"Anything?" Hetty asked me almost as soon as we walked in.

Sadly, I shook my head. I felt my throat constrict as I ran a hand though my hair and closed my eyes. I looked up as soon as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I was half expecting it to be G or even Sam.

But I saw Danny looking at me with an equally emotion-filled expression "We'll find him. We have too" He almost sounded as if he was making me a promise.  
"But what if we don't. We have to look at this from another perspective Danny. What if, whoever has him, has killed him already? What if they're torturing information about us out of him?" I heard my voice rise slightly as I moved away from Danny's embrace and fell onto the black leather couch, resting my head in my hands.

The room was now silent as I saw Kensi, Sam, G and Dom looking at me with sad eyes "He's my partner guys. I just- I need to find him"  
G stood rooted to the spot "So you've found out who's missing?" He said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"His name's Shannon Hayward. He's what we call a spook. He hold highly classified information which could bring down governments. Put under enough pressure and I reckon he'll break" I explained as I stood up and rang my hands together.

"Then why did he get chosen to be a spook?" Sam asked.  
I heard Danny speak this time as I let out a long sigh; "Because our bosses thought he was the best man for the job"

"You didn't?" Kensi asked.

I turned on my heel to face her "No. He wasn't...Mentally strong enough to put up with things that may happen" I finished, hoping the look on my face let them all know that I no longer wanted to talk about it.  
Sighing, I slapped my hands down on my jeans "This is getting ridiculous. I don't..." I cut myself off, knowing that I was once again letting my feelings get the better of me "...We need to find him. And I don't care what it takes" I turned on my heel and walked away from the group and up the stairs.

It was getting late, and I was getting tired and sore and emotional. I walked into a small room where a punching bag lay hanging from the room.  
I smiled softly and pulled off my jacket, throwing it on the floor behind me.  
There was a pair of boxing gloves hanging on the wall.

I unbuttoned my blouse and pulled the boxing gloves off the wall, sliding them onto my hands.  
Swallowing deeply, I took the first swing at the bag. Sending it flying backwards. I smiled to myself once again and kept hitting it.  
I hit it for all the times I thought about my missing partner, I hit it for all the times I allowed my foster father to do what he did to me.  
For all the times I felt weak and vulnerable.

For all the times I stupidly thought G Callen was coming back for me.

By the time I was worn out, I realised that I had been up here for just over an hour.  
I walked over to the wall and slid down it. Letting my tears fall freely.

It was Nate who found me. Sitting down next to me and not saying a word.  
"Sometimes it gets too much" I said, my accent coming out strong.  
Nate nodded "From what I've seen of you. You're a strong woman" He began. I pulled off the gloves and threw them across the room.  
"I don't know where to start looking. This city is just so big. Almost _too_ big. We followed him here. And he just...Vanished. I don't even know if he's in the country anymore" I mentally hit myself for crying. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry again.

Nate nodded "You have your team working on this. Plus ours. You're going to find him" He finished as he pulled me into a hug, one which I took gratefully.  
"I know. It's just hard sometimes. You can't talk to _anyone_ about what you do. About the things you see when you're in this line of work you know. You can't have a lot of stuff, you can't get close to someone because you don't know how much danger you're putting that person in"

"You and Callen have history" He stated as soon as we split.  
I nodded slowly "Yeah. Grew up together" I couldn't tell him the whole story, I couldn't bare the look I was afraid he would give me.

"Start there. You two must know each other well; maybe you can talk to him about all this" Nate suggested.  
I nodded and slowly stood up, glancing at my watch "I'm um...Just going to go. I'm getting kind of hungry" I smiled as I walked over and picked up my blouse and jacket, throwing them over one arm "And thank you Nate" I smiled as he nodded once and waited for me to walk out.  
I could swear I heard someone hitting the bag as I left.

"Aimee. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" G asked as I walked down the stairs. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, but remembered that I was trying to keep cool in front of him. I looked over at Danny who shrugged "Um, well I was going to grab some take-out with Danny then go back to the hotel and work on the case a bit more" I explained as I came to the bottom of the stairs and started to walk over to my old friend and his partner.

Danny shook his head "I was going to go hit one of the clubs. Maybe get a brainwave while I'm there" He smiled as he backed away slowly, obviously seeing the look of despair in my face.

"I'll show him a brainwave in a moment" I mumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms "Okay, why'd you wanna know?"

G shrugged "Just wondering if you want to go grab a pizza with Sam and me; we're going back to his place after so if you want you can work on the case there" He suggested.  
I couldn't really see a way out of it, so, without no other choice, I nodded "Yeah sure. Let's get a good look of the pizza district while I'm here" I joked, hiding the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about my partner and what's happened to him.

I looked over at Danny who was grabbing his backpack "Call me if you get anything" He smiled as he walked past me and out the door.  
I was going to reply, but he was already gone "Yeah. Right back at ya" I sarcastically retorted.  
G laughed and walked out with me "Some things never change" He laughed.

I smiled back weakly; that I could agree with. Even if it is with someone who abandoned me when I needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twice in one day! Horray! So I'm going to skip the pizza and stuff at Sam's and get straight back to the action. I think I'm going to write the rest of this story in Aimee's POV because she's just so easy to write like that. XD When my nan watches NCIS and NCIS: LA in the front room, I always walk into the study with a large smile on my face after I've been in there.  
Because I LOL'd so hard on a bit of the episode 'Found', I've decided to put it in to this chapter.**

Please review!  


**Enjoy!  
**

"_If you ever lose your way, you don't have to be afraid. Look inside to find a friend, who'll be with you 'till the end"_- Always there in you- The Valli Girls.

I couldn't stop running now. Not when I was so close to catching someone who may have the answer to my friend's kidnapping. Reaching out; I grabbed onto the guy's hood from his jacket.  
Pushing me down to the ground, I brought him down with me. We struggled, I got punched in the face more then once. I heard G and Sam running up to me.

"Get up!" I heard Sam yell as I rolled over onto the footpath, clutching my stinging nose. I looked over and saw Sam pull him up and place handcuffs on him. Roosaf Motan. A suspect. After three weeks.

G helped me up and looked at me "You alright?" He asked as pushed my hand away from my nose which was bleeding quite heavily.  
"I've had worse" I mumbled as I walked past him, keeping my head low so I don't choke on the blood.  
It hurt more than I could have comprehended; getting punched by a guy who had at least 30 kilos on me. I wiped my blood stained hands on my jeans as someone from the gathered crowed handed me a tissue. I smiled my thanks and continued to walk back to the car.

"Where'd we take him?" I heard myself say as I climbed into the passenger seat with G driving and Sam in the back seat.  
"The boat house" G smiled as he pulled the car out of the parking space.

/ / / / / /

Danny and me sat on the table, watching the plasma screen as G and Sam interrogated the man.  
"He's not going to talk" I stated after two hours. Everyone seemed to be getting on each other's nerves in that room.  
Danny looked at me and I saw him narrow his eyes "What are you going to do?" He asked as I stood up and pulled out my cuffs "Wanna do me a favour?" I smiled.

I saw the look of hesitation on Danny's face as he placed them around as loosely as possible on his wrists. I looked around and saw a bundle of rope in the corner along with a concrete cinder block. I walked over and grabbed them.  
"Please don't hate me. But I'm going to have to pretend to kill you" I winced slightly.  
Danny shrugged "Wouldn't be the first time" He mumbled as I led him towards the interview room door.

I looked at him and smiled "I love you so much for this" I smiled.  
"Anything to get Shannon back" Danny said weakly as I opened the door and pushed him inside.

G and Sam stopped what they were doing and looked up; giving me a questioning glance; "You know him?" I asked Danny who looked terrified.  
"N-no" He said in his best American accent.

I looked over at our suspect "You know him?"  
The suspect gave the same answer a little calmer.

I nodded and walked back out of the room, bringing in the cinder block and the rope tied to it. The look on G's face questioned if I knew what I was doing.  
"Wha- What are you doing?" Danny asked as I tied the rope around his cuffs and pulled open the trap door which led to the ocean.

"Once more. Do you two know each other?" I asked, picking up the cinder block and placing it on the edge of the large hole in the floor.  
Danny looked at the other agents and the suspect, his eyes pleading "I-I, no I don't know who this guy is!" He exclaimed.  
I shrugged and kicked the block into the hole, pulling Danny into the ocean with it. I looked down and mentally winced. I'm going to buy that man a lot of alcohol tonight.

"You can't do that!" The suspect stood up and roared.  
I pointer to G and Sam who stood with their mouths slightly open "They can't. But I can. Now you will start to talk or..." I reached around the corner and pulled out a pair of cuffs, another bundle of rope and another cinder block "You'll be next. Think I'm joking?" I dared him to say no as I grit my teeth. I wasn't in the mood for his crap.

My nose hurt, I was tired and I wanted my friend back "You will tell these agents what they need to know" I warned "I give them full permission to do to you, what I just did to that guy" I turned around and walked out of the room. I smirked to myself as I saw Danny there with Kensi getting dried off.

"A little warning next time" He said, his voice returning back to it's natural Welsh.

I smiled "Needed it to look real" I replied "I will shout you to the pub tonight if this guy talks" I leaned against the table and watched G look up at us with a smile on his face.

He came out of the room and looked at us "Your friend's being held by Al-Qa'ida terrorists down town. They're planning to blow apart the place they're holding him in at 2pm" G said as Sam walked out.  
I looked at my watch and swallowed deeply "But...That's half an hour" I exclaimed as I stood up and followed the senior field agent around to the door.

"I know. And we're still not sure where exactly he's being held" G scratched his chin as I looked down. I could feel Danny's eyes on me as I looked up at him "How're we going to do this?" I asked in a small voice.

Never have I felt this week, this vulnerable. Well, maybe except when I was a kid. Never in my adult hood. Looking over at G and Sam, I could tell they were thinking hard "Abandoned buildings around LA. Eric?" He said to the techie though an ear piece back at HQ.

"There's 153" G said as he closed his eyes.  
I fell into the couch which lay abandoned in the corner of the room and rubbed my eyes "Any other bright ideas?" I asked, looking back up "We have 20 minutes guys" I was fearing the worst. A terror cell was planning an attack with my colleague and friend caught in the middle of it all.

"I know. I'm thinking!" G snapped as he paced the room.  
I walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt, and pushed him up against the wall "I don't care if you're thinking! This is _my fucking friend_ about to get blown into a thousand fucking pieces here G! If it was Sam, what the hell would you do? We. Need. To. Find. Him" I growled; allowing Danny to pull me away from the other man.

"Okay, guys. I may have an idea. The abandoned hospital on 4th and 5th street. That seems like a good place. I mean, it's close to the main town and easy to hide someone" Eric called over the intercom.  
I smiled "Let's go check it out" I said as I headed for the door.

G stood up "Wait; we're taking a chance on something that may not be there!" He pointed out as Kensi, Sam and Danny went to the door. I looked over at him and closed my eyes "It's better then nothing G. I need to find him. Alive" I said to him as I saw his resolve fading.  
G nodded and followed us out the building and over to the cars "You and Danny go in one; Sam, Kensi and I will go in the other" He ordered us as we went to our respective cars.

I nodded and swallowed deeply. Hoping to god we found Shannon in time.

/

As soon as the cars came to a halt, we all climbed out. My heart was in my throat. I glanced at my watch and saw that we only had five minutes left. Five minutes we didn't have.  
Shaking my head, I slumped against the car "We can't scale that building in five minutes guys" I've done the unthinkable, something I thought I would never do and give up.

"You can't give up on him Aim" Danny said as the other three agents turned around and looked over at me "You can't" He said more forcefully.

I let a tear fall down my cheek and nod "We have too. It's too dangerous if the bomb is in there. We have.." Another glance at the watch "Just under a minute. We need to go" I said as I climbed back into the car.  
Danny nodded and climbed into the driver's seat; starting the ignition and driving away as fast as he could. The other agent's car following behind us.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never thought I could do it.  
His blood was on my hands.  
Seconds later; there was a large explosion behind us.

My tears fell harder. Knowing that my missing partner was so close; yet we let him slip though.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just can't stop writing!**

"_I can promise you that this heart was brighter than a falling star.."_**  
**

I couldn't stop crying.

I've been doing since we've gotten back to the office.

The hardest bit was telling my superior that she had lost an agent. She stayed quiet then asked "Was there anything you could have done?"  
My immedient answer was yes, there was something I could have done. But then I thought "No ma'am" It just slipped out.

As soon as the debriefing was done I walked out of LA's equivalent to MTAC. I walked down the stairs and paused halfway down, seeing Danny sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, seeing G, Sam, Kensi and Dom sitting at their desks. Not speaking; yet not staying anything. They knew that there was a chance that we may have been able to save Shannon today.

But I made the call not to go in.

A call I now regret after seeing the look in my friends face.  
He rose from his seat and looked at me "I'm going to the pub. I'll catch you later" He left without another word. I didn't even correct him when he called a 'bar' a 'pub'.  
I slowly walked down the stairs and over to the door also "I'm going for a walk" I called out as I heard the scraping of a chair.

G walked around the corner and smiled warmly at me "I'll come with you"  
We both walked out into the cold air like we used to when we were younger. When I had been hurt; G took me as far away from the situation as possible. We would talk about what life would be like when we were older. How much better things would be.

We both lied.

This time was like we were both kids again walking along the beach. The difference was that we were both older, we weren't walking hand-in-hand and the future was now.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered as I brushed away my tears. I felt his hand fall into mine and him give it a slight squeeze "If the shoe was on the other foot I would have made the same call" He stated as we stopped on the beach and sat on the sand.

"There was this...Spot...In my head...And for a split second I thought about going in and seeing if he was actually in there. Because I thought, 'if the bomb went off, I wouldn't have to put up with the nightmares, the constant sickness in my stomach when some guy I don't know touches me'"

I looked down and started to play with the sand; picking it up and letting it run through my fingers.

G grabbed my hand "But if you died in that explosion, I would have never forgiven myself" He said, lacing his finger through mine. Despite the situation, I will admit that I found my old friend attractive.

As soon as that thought came, I pushed it out of my head. Closing my eyes and listening to the waves hit the shore.  
"Why not? I'm sure you would have moved on"

"I made a promise to you Aimee. Remember when we first met. That first night you slept in my bed. I promised you that I would never let any harm come to you. And even now, I intend to keep that promise" He kissed the back of my hand, sending butterflies into my stomach.

Slowly, I pulled my hand away from his and looked down "G...before..." I take a deep breath "...You don't know my position at MI-5. And...because of that, this might be the last time we see each other" I hear myself say. I'm not even sure if I opened my mouth. Before I can even comprehend what's happening, I'm telling him what I do.

I don't want to tell him. But I do. I know I can trust him with things like this. Because he's been there for me. I may not have seen him in almost 20 years. But I know.  
Because I always know this kind of stuff.

"I'm an assassin. My job, is to kill people. I get _paid _to kill people" My mind's telling my mouth to shut up. I can see the shadow cross G's face as he looked down, not saying anything.  
It's the silence which hurts the most.

"That's why I'm really here" I finally finish in a whisper "Jamie Bowden" I let the tear fall down my cheek. Usually, it's fine for me. I can kill a person all too easily.

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, G speaks "And Danny?" He finally looks at me, I can see the sorrow in his face; _the hate_.  
I'm not too sure if he hates me, or if he hates what I've become.

"He was here for Shannon. We um...On the plane. We made a deal that we say we're on the same case. But we're not. I made a choice Danny should have chosen. And because of that, we lost a good agent" I swallowed deeply as G stood up suddenly, placing his hands on the back of his head and looking away.

"Why'd you tell me this?" He asked, his voice sounding tired and distant.

I stood up also and came to stand up next to him, my hands in my leather jacket pockets "Because you had the right to know who I really am. What I really am" When he didn't reply, I continued "When I first came here. I told you about Jamie Bowden, how he's wanted for first degree murder" I shouldn't be telling him this; but I couldn't help it. I needed to tell him this; because I couldn't tell Danny.

"Yeah" He finally breathed out.

"He's my next assignment" I looked up to the stars, trying to think about what G thought about me. Was he disgusted?  
Did he hate me?

"When?" He looked at me as I looked down at the sand; swallowing the bile which was rising up in my throat.

I gave a small shrug "Dunno. Gotta wait until I get the okay from my boss" I explained.  
G nodded and we finally looked at each other "It's your job. I understand" He finally finished with. It felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders as I embraced him in a hug;

Maybe this was his way of making it up to me for leaving all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Got season six of NCIS; much to my nan's dismay "you're supposed to be saving, not buying crap" while I say "Shh, the dvd will hear you".  
**

I felt the cool concrete under my stomach as I closed my eyes; the gun so heavy in my hands. It felt as though it was nothing but lead.  
I didn't know what had changed; but my attitude towards me killing Jamie Bowden had changed considerably. My fringe fell into my eyes; blocking the view from the scope. Maybe the Gods were trying to tell me something. That this was so wrong, that I could do so much better then this.

Brushing my hair away; I brought my scope back to eye level. I could see Jamie there; talking to someone. Rule was; no civilian's involved. Meaning I wasn't allowed to pull the trigger until they moved or left.  
There was a lump in my throat. This had never happened before.

Usually, I wouldn't think twice about shooting.  
But this is different.  
_So much different._

Because he knew about it now. And the look on his face when I told him said it all.  
The look of disapproval.

A look I never wanted to see from his face. His approval meant everything to me. Because without it, I felt hallow and empty.  
My sight moved away from the scope.  
I couldn't do it.

And now; as I slowly roll off my stomach and sit on my legs, I've just kissed my career goodbye.  
Slowly, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a simple text.

Just the one to my boss.  
My handler.

**I couldn't**.

I placed the phone back into my pocket and stood up; pulling my gun with me.  
Everything had changed now. No matter how much I didn't want it too.

I wrapped the strap around my shoulder; slowly walking off the top of the building. My heart pounding so hard in my ears I didn't know what to do anymore.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I casually pulled it out and read the message;  
it was from her.

**SecNav. 0900 hrs tomorrow!**And that confirmed it.  
I think I may have just cost me my job.

* * *

I didn't know where else to go. Agent Blye told me he had moved addresses earlier that month; so it was perfect for me to go.  
But I wasn't too sure that he would even be awake at this time.  
It was 3am.

I stopped out the front of the place he was supposedly staying. The gun hanging loosely over my shoulder still.  
Slowly, I walked up to the apartment. Knowing that this was probably a really bad idea. But, just for tonight, I think I needed him.

I knocked twice on the apartment door and waited for him to answer. I must look a mess; or a criminal. With the whole I-have-a sniper-hanging-over-my-shoulder and the ninja suit. Yeah; can't be a natural occurrence in these parts.

The door opened to reveal a very much awake G Callen; "Aimee. What are you doing here? You've..." He eyed the sniper and pulled the door open further with the word "In"  
I pulled the gun over my head and laid it on the couch gently; ringing my hands together "I couldn't do it. I could have. The opportunity was there G; and I didn't pull the trigger" I said quickly.

G narrowed his eyes at me "Won't you loose your job?" He asked, moving into the kitchen and opening the fridge.  
"There's a point zero zero zero one percent chance that I won't loose my job over this. But I don't care because that's not the point. The point is that for the first time I couldn't do it" I explained as he offered me a drink; one which I refused.

"Why not?" G lent over the counter and looked at me, taking a swig of his drink.

I looked down; why couldn't I pull the trigger. Because of G Callen; his face when I told him. Knowing that this wasn't what he hoped for me to become.  
Because I didn't want to disappoint him.  
Because I loved him.

"You" I breathed as I finally came to the realisation I hadn't ever seen.

G stopped the bottle from going into her mouth and stared at me. His eyes were so intense that I didn't know whether to look away or continue staring.  
I chose to look away; opting to stare at my hands instead "I couldn't bare the look on your face G. I felt like you hated me" I whispered.

I felt a pair of hands on my own and looked up; "Could never hate you Aim. Never think that" He whispered back to me; placing another hand on my face.  
"I have a meeting with my head tomorrow. 0900 hours. Horray" I changed the subject as I moved away.

I couldn't have these feelings for him; we were _just friends_.  
Something that made my heart ache. Something that made me want to run away. Do my job and just leave.  
Because I'm back in the place where I never thought I would be. Los Angeles.  
The place which haunts my dreams every night.

G winced slightly and straightened his back "My rooms though that door if you want to sleep" He pointed to a white door which was slightly ajar.

I nodded and smiled "Don't touch the gun" I smiled slightly before walking over to the room and pushing the door open.  
I raised an eyebrow at the made-up bed on the floor "What's the deal with this?" I asked, kicking it slightly.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I can make the bed up for you if you want" G smiled as he moved to pick the covers off the floor.

I shook my head and placed a hand on his back "Only if you stay with me" I asked; I didn't know why I was doing so, but the look in his eyes told me that he would do anything for me.  
And I knew I would do the same for him.

"I'll just go lock up" He smiled at me as he left the bedroom.

I placed the covers on the bed and made it up neatly, pulling off my shoes and pants. Leaving only my white singlet and shorts on.  
I climbed under the covers and pulled them up to my chin; waiting for G to climb in beside me. Which he did almost as soon as I did.

"Sweet dreams Aimee" I heard him whisper as he placed his arms around my waist; pulling me closer to him.  
I felt as though I did when I was fourteen. Safe.  
Comfortable.  
Protected.

I felt him press a kiss into my hair as I snuggled closer to him. For the first time in so long; I fell asleep not worrying about the nightmares.


End file.
